The present invention relates to an electronic candle with a light guiding body of simulating a candlewick. The light guiding body protrudes out of the upper surface of a candle body; the lower end of the light guiding body is at least optically connected with a light source; and the light source is positioned in a cavity in the candle body. For example, WO 2006/104898 A1 describes such one electronic candle.
Now, a candle is used as handmade furnishings but not limited to an illuminating function only. In addition, there are candles with perfumes as scented candles now. However, these candles need to be ignited for burning, are higher in relative cost, and may cause potential safety hazards. Meanwhile, these candles are single and invariable in appearance.
Recently, so-called electronic candles appear in the market; and although the electronic candles eliminate the above-mentioned potential safety hazards, the appearance of the electronic candles does not meet the demand of people, and actually-burning candles can not be visually simulated.